


The Grey Door.

by Inkiethecrow



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkiethecrow/pseuds/Inkiethecrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months after a pacifist route is completed,Frisk finds someone new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Grey Door.

The first time frisk found the grey door. It was a Wednesday,Go figure. Wednesday,always suck.

Not to say this day sucked,just that frisk didn't enjoy reloading their file after they'd already broken the barrier. It had been about six months. They  made sure to save plenty just in case of an emergency.

A Habit they'd developed after Chara had started worrying about Humans again. Granted the little ghost child absolutely HATED humanity,so showing anger and disdain to any but frisk,whom had managed to earn their respect after freeing all monsters,was normal for them. But fear? Frisk had never seen Chara afraid. The pacifist route had not been their first route,so they had plenty of time to get to know Chara,and if saving constantly so that humans did something to monsters was stopped via a reload of the file,then Frisk would do it. Frisk would do anything for their family.

And so here they are,on a Wednesday,back underground and back in waterfall. Not all of the monsters left ebott when the barrier broke,oh they all went out to the surface sure. But some came back,for the safety,for the familiarity of it all. There weren't many monsters in the underground anymore. It was veiwed as more of an expansion to the village at the bottom of the mountain,which was starting to make its way back up the mountain as more homes were built for more and more monsters. With new monsters being born as well,Family's were growing,homes needed to be expanded.

Frisk liked to vist ebott now. Liked to vist the monsters who stayed behind, Mad dummy,Woshua,Reaper bird to name a few. The Grey child. Frisk wonders briefly,as they pull their hand away from the SAVE point,where the child could live,they still lived in the underground. But MK and his family,who frisk had assumed to also be the grey childs family,all lived on the surface now. 

_"Frisk.."_

Frisk wonders if maybe they should ask the child next time they see them. Actually frisk hasn't seen the grey child in a very long time now. They had told frisk to forget about them,poor grey kid.

_"Friskkkk.."_

Frisk stops,signing,<Whats wrong,Chara?> Wait..is the hallway longer? Frisk frowns,They look back,only a few yards behind them was the SAVE point,a small glowing light. Frisk looks back,forward. On the wall to their left is a grey door.

 _"Frisk." Do you see what i see?_ Chara's voice whispers in the back of their mind. <A random Grey door that appeared after i SAVED..?> Frisk could see a grinnning child out of the corner of their right eye,rosy cheeked with red eyes ablazed. _Lets go explore_. The ghost child floats by them and up to the door,hovering next to it. They tilt their head towards it, _"Come on frisk,I've never seen this door before. Its something new"_

Frisk,Chara and Flowey all relished and cherished anything new they discovered or learned. Change,differences,people. Anything new was a treasure,so as Frisk walked towards the grey door,towards the ghost child,they can't help but feel giddy,they had promised never to reset again,and they were DETERMINED to keep this promise. Not that anything new would be found in the underground,frisk had done just about everything they could think to do in the underground without resorting to violence. Frisk opens the door,and suddenly the excitement they had been feeling disappeared in a puff of smoke.

 _"Whats wrong are you scared?"_ Chara teases,smirking down at frisk. Fully using the advantage of being able to float to stare down their forced travel companion. Frisk shakes their head and scowls at Chara,before walking into the doorway.

Probably just full of dogs,Frisk thought as they walked. The last mysterious Frisk and Chara had entered had dogs in it. Frisk noted that there were a lot of dogs in the underground.

Any idea of cute adorable puppies disappeared in another instant as soon as they saw the resident of the room,just like their excitement.

Frisk hesitates,staring at the figure. His body look melted,His skull was cracked,a wide crooked grin was frozen on his face,eye sockets empty,one eye only half open. The monster was hunched over,sitting maybe,with white mitten like hands on his lap.

Was the monster asleep..? Was this another amalgamate. A skeleton one..? Frisk frown deepens as they move towards the figure. Suddenly two white pupils appear in the previously empty eye sockets dart up and stare at frisk,However the monster doesn't move. 

Frisk gives him a kind smile,signing slowly so that the monster could understand them,as frisk wasn't really sure if  the  half opened eye was actually functional.

<Hello,my name is fri-> Frisk didn't have time to finish as the monster lurches forward,a bone appearing in his hand. Frisk tries to move away,but their soul turns green,holding them in place as the bone swings down towards their head.

Frisk's vision is filled with crimson as the bone slams down on the top of their head. Pain ruptured from the spot where the bone connected to their skull in a red spray as it cracked the childs skull.

 

Crumbles like a ragdoll.

** FILE ONE LOADED **

Frisk opens their eyes,staring at the yellow light only an inches away from their finger tips. Chara was no where in sight. Frisk looks down the hallway..no grey door,no grinning melting monster..no empty room.

Nothing.

They reach up and pat the top of their head,everything was fine.  Frisk shivers and decides to head home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure what to rate this so rating is subjected to change.  
> Doing this for fun so i'm not sure when this will update.


End file.
